College Dayz
by Quest cat
Summary: I've grabbed a bunch of female charactures from anime, cartoons, video games and comics and thrown them into an all girls college. y? because i could. charecter sugjestions welcome!
1. Default Chapter

I only own a small number of the characters that will appear in this story. For those who have read some of my other fics on this site will know many of those original characters. For those who haven't and don't know, I'll tell you at the end of each chapter, nyo! Read, review, and enjoy, nya!  
  
Integral Hellsing grumbled about someone opening her blinds and rolled over. Her eyes shot open a moment later when she realized that something was wrong.  
  
"The only time the sun shines on my bed is in the late afternoon. Please tell me I haven't slept through the entire day," she groaned.  
  
"Naga," she heard someone grumble nearby, "If you've dragged me outside again, just so you can have the place all to yourself."  
  
"No, you have not been dragged outside," a third voice stated, "And you didn't sleep through the day."  
  
Both the women look up from their pillows at the black-haired girl who was talking to them.  
  
"Just what's going on here? Who are you? How did I get here?" the first woman Integral heard, a redhead, began asking in a panic.  
  
"I don't know how we ended up here. My name is Rei Hino. And I don't know why we're here. I do know that we are on a college campus."  
  
"What the hell!? How is this even possible!? I have an organization to run! I can't be on a college campus!" Integral yelled, pulling at her pillow.  
  
"What's college?" the redhead asked, a look of confusion painted on her face.  
  
"It's the school that comes after high school," Rei commented with a tired note to her voice.  
  
"High, school?" the redhead asked again.  
  
"My God! What sort of schooling have you had!?" Integral demanded.  
  
"I had a full three years before my master died!" she said proudly.  
  
"You were someone's slave?" Rei asked almost fearfully.  
  
"Oh, na! I was his apprentice!"  
  
"Okay, so what were you an apprentice for?" Integral asked.  
  
"I am a full-fledged black sorceress! Lina Inverse is my name!"  
  
"You can calm down now, Lina, we can all hear you just fine," Rei growled.  
  
"Integral Hellsing," Integral said, extending her hand over toward Lina.  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" she responded, reaching over and grabbing hold Integral's hand and shaking it roughly.  
  
Integral reached her nearly crushed hand over to Rei when she was done with Lina.  
  
"It's a pleasure," Rei said softly.  
  
They each looked at one another with contented grins on their faces until they heard a bone-curdling scream coming from one of the nearby rooms.  
  
Well, what do you guys think of it? I didn't use any of my original characters in this chapter but you're going to be seeing plenty of them in the up coming chapters. Ja for nyo! 


	2. a man in a girls dorm!

You liking so far? Okay! Here we go for more! Nyo!  
  
The three women ran to where they'd heard the scream coming from. It wasn't hard to find, since screams were continuing to come from the room, which had others gathered around it. Integral pushed through the door first with Lina close behind her, charging up a spell.  
  
Inside the room, they found three women shaking over something. Integral recognized one of the women as her own pet's fledgling, Seras. Oddly enough, Lina recognized one of them as her friend Naga, who was the only one in the room that didn't seem to be panicking. They also spotted a man holding a video camera cowering in a far corner.  
  
"What do we have here?" Integral asked with an edge to her voice that scared the man even more.  
  
"We've got a pervert, that's what," Naga said flatly.  
  
"A pervert, huh?" Lina said, with a deceptively pleasant note to her voice.  
  
"Listen, it's not what it looks like!" the man yelled, holding the camera and his other hand up to defend himself from whatever might come his way.  
  
"So then you weren't video taping me while I was sleeping?" Seras asked sarcastically.  
  
"Alright, I was! But it was for scientific purposes!" the man yelled, trying to sink farther back into the corner.  
  
"How can you call watching someone while they're sleeping science?" the still unidentified woman pipped up.  
  
"I'll have you know that I'm doing a study on the sleeping habits of women."  
  
"I heard that one from one of the jerks back at the academy." Seras spat at the man who was glaring at her.  
  
"So just are you?" Integral asked, pressing her foot into the man's chest.  
  
"The name's Onizuka Eikichi, I'm also one of the professors that will be teaching you guys."  
  
"So we've got a pervert for a teacher!" Rei hissed from behind the other two women.  
  
That was when they heard someone talking in a language that they didn't understand. All of the women who were standing turned to look at the woman who had spoken. She was wearing only a small T-shirt that barely covered her body and a sword tied around her waist.  
  
"What the.?" Lina asked, staring at the newcomer.  
  
"Well hello there, lovely," Onizuka said as smoothly as he could, getting up from the corner.  
  
The woman said something else unintelligible. The third woman, whom no one had recognized, spat something back at the blue-skinned in what sounded like her language. The blue-skinned woman made some remark back and made what everyone else assumed was an obsine gesture.  
  
"Which one of you is Allura?" Integral demanded.  
  
The blond woman who was still lying in bed, raised her hand tenitively.  
  
"What the hell did say?"  
  
"First she asked what was going on, then she asked it again, that's when I told her to go crawl back under the rock she came from, and I'm not going to repeat what she said to me."  
  
They hear the woman yell and a loud grunt from Onizuka before there was a thud on the ground.  
  
By now, the other women had thinned out.  
  
"He tried to grab her and she kicked him in the nads," a tanned red- head with pink eyes said before turning to leave.  
  
"You're here too, Neico-chan?" Rei asked the red-head.  
  
She turned halfway around and looked at her brunet friend.  
  
"I've been here for a for a few weeks. I've even gotten myself a job down at the school's radio station," she said before leaving.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Lina asked.  
  
"Ya, back in Japan. She and I got into trouble together."  
  
"Oh, really?" Lina asked slyly.  
  
"Don't even think about saying what I think you're going to say!" Rei growled.  
  
Allura was continuing to argue with the blue-skinned woman.  
  
"What's her name?" Integral asked, watching the exchange between the two women.  
  
"Her name's NaTal. She's a drule. And a foul tempered one at that."  
  
NaTal promptly punches the blonde in the face.  
  
"I think she understood that bit," Seras said quietly.  
  
"Wonderful," Allura remarked sarcastically, rubbing the place on her cheek that she'd been punched.  
  
"Well, I'm getting dressed and taking NaTal with me to look around this place," Lina said, patting the blue-skinned amazon on the back.  
  
NaTal looked at the smaller redhead with confusion and at the same time admiration. Finally, someone wasn't afraid of the sight of her. She excused herself as best she could and went back to the room she'd woken up in.  
  
The room was also large enough to fit three people in it but at the moment she was its only occupant. Strewn around the floor and desks were various books and scrolls. She picked her way through as carefully as she could over to the shelf above her bed and grabbed a silk-bound volume and began leafing through it. She stopped at one page that had what looked like a diagram and drew her sword. She began chanting in a language that was even more alien then her own native tongue and drawing a circle in the air around her body. Her hair began to flutter around her as she discontinued her chanting. Soon everything died down. She went about getting dressed and left again.  
  
What the hell did she just do, you ask? I'm not telling you anything other than the fact that this is going to take care of one of her problems. NaTal and Neico are my characters and you're welcome to use them in your stories, just keep them in character.  
  
Thank you for reading so far, and stay tuned for more! Nyo! 


	3. prank central

Again, I only own the characters that I say about at the end of the chapter and any places that they visit.  
  
Integral felt the sun bathe her face once again. She quickly threw her arm over and groaned.  
  
"Alright, one of two things is going to happen, either I'm going to be back in my organization or I'm still in the dorm room I fell asleep in with those girls."  
  
She threw her legs over the side of the bed and into ankle-deep water.  
  
"Arucard!" she yelled before reaching for her glasses.  
  
Lina sat up and also placed her feet in the water.  
  
"What the.? Who's Arucard and. why is there water on the floor?"  
  
"Someone I'm forced to work with. And this is likely some sort of prank," Integral added, lifting one foot off the ground.  
  
"Well, I'm going out and seeing if I can find out who did this," Rei said, opening the door.  
  
She was stopped mid-stride by a bucket of water falling on her head. It was all that the other two could do to keep from laughing. Rei just tossed the bucket aside like nothing had happened and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Down at the other end of the hallway, NaTal walked out of the shower room that she'd discovered the night before, naked save for the black towel draped over her shoulders. She looked down at her feet when she realizes that they are in water still.  
  
"What the.?" she asked in her native tongue.  
  
She walked out, looking around her for answers. She heard someone laughing down the hall and followed the sound to an almost lightless room. It was times like these that she was glad that her race had evolved on a world without a sun of its own. Inside she saw a woman with the palest skin and the blackest hair she'd ever seen in all of her eighteen years.  
  
"Who's there?!" the woman barked with an accent that was an attractive mix between Irish with Japanese undertones.  
  
NaTal backed out suddenly, tripping over her own feet into the water, not something she was known for. She scuttled away before the pale woman could reach the door.  
  
NaTal leaned against her door, breathing a sigh of relief before opening her eyes. and panicking!  
  
There was someone passed out on one of the other beds in the room. This woman was laying on her face so NaTal couldn't make out her features. She tiptoes over to the woman and tilted her head to look at her face. The tan-skinned woman began to wake-up as NaTal did this. She backed away quickly, not wanting to find out that her new roommate had a bad temper.  
  
The brown haired woman picked herself up slightly from the bed and looked at her new companion with some confusion on her face.  
  
"Who are you, and for that matter, what are you?" the woman asked in a very soft voice.  
  
"I.am.a.Drule." NaTal finally forced out.  
  
"Where are your clothes? I hope this isn't a place where people go without them."  
  
"No.that.be.not.the.case." She spat out again.  
  
"Do you have trouble talking?" the woman asked, concerned.  
  
"Still.try.learn.language."  
  
"How can you not know the language?"  
  
"Just.came.here."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Who.are.you?"  
  
"My name is Yuna, and yours?"  
  
"NaTal."  
  
NaTal walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts (not nearly as short as the ones that her new roommate was wearing, mind you) and a t-shirt, taking care not to get them wet.  
  
"Why is the floor wet?"  
  
NaTal made one of the few uniniversle gestures that she knew, the 'I don't really know' shrug.  
  
Neico pushed the door to the stairs open, silently plotting revenge against whoever had done this. She watched silently as the water poured down the steps, figuring on the best way to find out who was behind this. She descended, on her way to the radio station.  
  
The young looking woman was still sitting there in the dark, grinning to herself. Her bangs had spilled over her eyes, from which there was coming a menacing green glow. She began chuckling to herself. That's when someone pointed a flashlight in her face.  
  
"Ckat is that you?" the woman holding the flashlight asked sleepily.  
  
"Sorry, Aya, didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Na, I was gonna get up and see who was laughing anyways," Aya said, sitting up. "Why is the floor wet? . You've been up to your old tricks again, haven't you?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, dearest sister?"  
  
"Don't pull that with me, and for the last time, I'm not your sister!"  
  
"But it's just so much fun making you angry!"  
  
Aya growls at the brunette.  
  
Lina and Rei are in the cafeteria, arguing over how they were going to deal with the trickster once they found out who it was.  
  
"I still say we pound her!" Lina shouted while slamming her fists through the table, "Oops."  
  
"That's why you can't go at whoever's responsible first, you'll kill them!"  
  
"And that would be a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know what sort of world you come from but where I'm from we don't kill people over a practical joke!"  
  
"That's it! I've had it with you!" Lina shouted, standing up and knocking the remnants of the table over.  
  
"You want it?! Come and get it!" Rei shouted, also standing up.  
  
"Dragon slave!" Lina screamed, throwing the spell at Rei.  
  
Rei jumped over Lina's head with the greatest of ease. As she lands, she pulls something out of her pocket.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
Lina watches in confusion as Rei seemed to magically change her clothes. She really didn't know what to make of the girl in the strange red and white outfit that was now standing in front of her.  
  
"Ready for a real fight?" Rei asked with a smug smile on her face.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Burning Mandela!" Rei screamed, throwing the rings of fire at her opponent. Lina dodged the rings with a jump and threw a set of fireballs at Rei who dodged them with considerable ease for someone who was wearing high-heels.  
  
Yuna and NaTal walk into the cafeteria then and see the carnage that was unfolding.  
  
"The hell?" Yuna asked, grabbing for her gun but finding it gone. "Huh?"  
  
NaTal was just standing there watching all of this happen without much of an expression on her face. She drew her sword and pointed it at the warring pair. She then looked at the meatball grinder on the table next to her. She smirks, grabs the food item and chucks it at the fighting duo. The sauce smeared over the white part of Rei's outfit, evoking a great deal of rage from the brunet. She grabbed a bowl of pudding and threw it back at the blue-skinned young woman.  
  
One second she was having the most fun she'd had in a while, laughing at the stain she'd put on Rei's clothes; the next she was watching chocolate pudding slide down her bangs.  
  
There was a tense silence hanging in the air for a long second. Then someone yelled the two immortal words that she herself had yelled on many an occasion.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Total chaos ensued. Girls ducking behind tables, darting up for a second to throw whatever they can grab across the room. Mr. Onizuka was even present, chucking the token rice-ball and tub of condiments into the fray. Lina is screaming about all the food that was being wasted. NaTal, for the first time in her life, was cursing her endowments. There was hardly anyplace that she could hide behind and her considerable height was making her a walking easy target, she had to do something.  
  
"Well, I started this mess," she thought to herself, "I might as well go down in it."  
  
Neico's booth in the radio station was somewhat occupied before her arrival. A portal opened into the room and out stepped a young woman with cat ears and tail wearing a schoolgirl uniform.  
  
She looked around then back at the portal. She leans back into the portal for a moment.  
  
"Thanks for the lift Spriggan!" she called as the portal began to close.  
  
The woman turned to look for a way out of the room and came face to face with a rather ticked off pink-eyed redhead.  
  
"Hi there!" the young woman said, her blue ears perked, her tail upright and her face beaming with happiness.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Neico asked, growling.  
  
"Stepping in for schooling?" the young woman half asked, sweat- dropping and twitching her ear to the side.  
  
"Well, get out of here! I have a show to host and your in my booth!"  
  
"Who pissed in you Wheaties?"  
  
Neico growls as the young woman walks politely past her.  
  
"By the way," the young woman said, turning to look at her new 'friend', "The name's Questckat, think up any nicknames for that you want for it!"  
  
"Just get out!" Neico called after Questckat's tail.  
  
~~ ~  
  
Hey! That's it for this chapter. Having fun? If there are any characters that you would like to see make an appearance in a future chapter, please tell me so I don't have to have a bunch of empty seats. Well, that's it. Ja for nyo. 


	4. Daemonology 101

Nyo! Back again! Ready for more?  
  
NaTal stepped out of the shower for the second time that day and pulled a dry, black towel to her body. She then handed Yuna the white one that she had brought with her.  
  
"What possessed you to do that?" Yuna asked, drying herself off.  
  
"Is an old habit I've had since I was in the academy."  
  
"Academy?"  
  
"Yea, the Alliance military academy. Spent a good four years there."  
  
"They send women into battle on your world? How barbaric!"  
  
"What eon are you from? Women have been going into battle for over a hundred generations now. Women of my people have even evolved so that we are suitable for war."  
  
"Why though? Women have children a battlefield is no place for a child to be born!"  
  
"No, no, no! Our women don't give birth in battle, the pregnant one's stay behind; and even with that, our women don't give birth until they are in their forties," NaTal added with a wave of her hand, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to our room to get some cloths."  
  
Yuna quickly followed her friend back to their room.  
  
Allura marched through the halls of the campus' main class building, mumbling incoherently to herself. Her shoulder collided with that of Integral. They stopped a moment to regard each other before speaking.  
  
"What happened to you?" Integral asked.  
  
"Ya know that blue-skinned girl that arrived here after I did?"  
  
"I'd heard that her name was NaTal,"  
  
"Well, she and I go back a ways, far enough that she and I have a little feud going on between us."  
  
"I kind of figured from the glare you were giving her when we first met her."  
  
"Little blue-skinned bitch!" Allura mumbled darkly.  
  
"But, what about her?"  
  
"She's pulled another one of her tricks on me, that's what!" she looked around for a second, "Um, I don't think I'm anywhere near my class."  
  
"Let's see your schedule," Integral said, taking the piece of paper from the other woman, "You're right, I'm in this class as well. It's down this way," she said, pointing in the direction that she had been going in before, "why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
After a few moments of walking Allura started chuckling at something.  
  
"What is it?" Integral asked, looking over at Allura.  
  
"Our teacher's name is Spangler! Someone's going to have a lot of fun with this guy!"  
  
Integral considered this for a moment then started chuckling to herself.  
  
"You're right!" she said between giggles.  
  
Naga is already in that very same class at that Integral and Allura were trying to find. She was watching their teacher prepare for the lecture.  
  
'Let's face it, there is no way that this old geezer could know as much as he thinks he does about daemons.'  
  
She stood up and began walking toward the front of the room. Before she could reach her destination, Integral and Allura burst into the room.  
  
"Sorry if we're late," Integral apologized before the man could speak.  
  
"Hardly," he said, trying to calm the young women down.  
  
"We haven't missed anything, have we?" Allura asked, catching her breath.  
  
"Not at all. We were about to begin, actually. Please have a seat."  
  
Allura and Integral grab seats that are near each other and wait for the teacher to begin the lesson.  
  
"Hey teach!" Naga called, having returned to the seat that she'd originally taken. "How much can an old guy like yourself know about daemons?"  
  
"A lot more then you think!" said a pale, blue-haired woman, standing up sharply.  
  
"Oh, really?" Naga asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, if you'd stop and listen, you might learn something!"  
  
"That would be the idea of taking a class," someone said far to calmly for anyone's comfort.  
  
The girl who was talking turned out to be even paler then the woman who had first spoken up. Her white hair was also a bit intimidating.  
  
"You must be Rei Animai, thank you for that bit of information. Now if we can just begin the lesson without any further interruptions..."  
  
"Hey! Did I miss anything?" Ckat yelled, bursting into the room.  
  
"No, not yet," Professor Spangler said, exasperated. "Would you mind taking off those sunglasses?"  
  
"Eye condition," she spat out faster then an alcoholic could ask for one last drink.  
  
"What sort of condition?"  
  
Rather then telling the professor, she smiles at him, showing her fangs to him.  
  
"I see, please sit down now so we might actually start class today."  
  
"Who pissed in his Wheaties?" Ckat asked Naga as she sat down next to her.  
  
"You aren't the first person to interrupt his class today."  
  
"Aw damn! I was hoping that I'd be the first to ruin Mr. Sparkle's day," Ckat said loudly another so that Mr. Spangler heard her.  
  
Ckat smirked to herself as the chalk in his hand snapped in two.  
  
Whoo-hoo, another chapter finished. Anyone got a character that they want to see in class? Please tell me.  
  
Second, yes, I know that Daemonology 101 is the name of a comic as well, but it fit the chapter so well.  
  
Anyhow, ja for nyo! 


	5. plotting

Neico pressed in the commercial disk and sat back in her chair. The station manager walked up next to her.  
  
"Looks like you're getting quite the fan-base out there," he said, hoping that she'd open her eyes for him.  
  
"Yea, I know," she said, leaving her eyes closed against the harsh light. "It's getting so that I can't have a moment to think on what I'm going to play next."  
  
'Oh, the hell with it!" he thought to himself, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
'Uh-oh,' she thought to herself, "Ask away!"  
  
"Just what color are your eyes?"  
  
"Is that all?" she asked, smirking, "They're pink."  
  
"That's unusual,"  
  
"Yea, what am I to do about though?"  
  
"Not much I'm afraid."  
  
"Whoopy," Neico grumbled, turning back to her microphone, "Hey there out in the listening community. We're here 'till the evening and there's nothing that can stop us 'till then! Now, here, on this station only, I have for you, the latest from Japanese singing sensation, Reika!" She finished while pressing the play button.  
  
Her manager walked out of the booth to let Neico do her thing.  
  
"You know, DJing might not be the most glamorous gig there is, but you've got yourself one hell of a gift when it comes to making people listen,"  
  
= = =  
  
Two very bazaar young men are driving around the area, listening to Neico's radio broadcast. The darker-skinned man reached forward and turned up the volume.  
  
"Must you do that, Jan?" his paler companion asked, looking rather aggravated.  
  
"Come on bro! I love this song!"  
  
"You love any song that woman tells you to listen too!"  
  
"Can I help it if she has impeccable tastes?"  
  
"Why do you like this station anyway?"  
  
"Were you not listening to that frickin' voice, man? With words like those, she has got to be hot!" Jan yelled, throwing his arms into the air.  
  
"If anyone asks, I don't know you!" his brother told him flatly  
  
Allura found herself in a work-out room set slightly away from the rest of the school. She couldn't help but feel pleased with herself for finding this place before that blue-skinned bitch.  
  
"Hey there Al!" She heard someone behind her yelled.  
  
Allura turned around found her strawberry-blonde roommate standing behind her.  
  
"Can I help you?" Allura asked, placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"I wanted to see where you were going."  
  
"I wasn't really sure when I started out this morning," Allura admitted.  
  
"Well, you've done a good job of finding someplace like this. Let's try this place out!" Seras yelled, grabbing Allura's wrist and dragging her over into the locker room.  
  
A few minutes after the blonde duo disappeared from the room a third blonde barged in.  
  
"Oh, wow! Brittany would have a field-day with this place!" she shouted before dashing for the locker room, and headfirst into Allura and Seras.  
  
"Yee-ahh!" the three of them yelled as they fell to the ground.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Seras asked, rubbing her head.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you guys there," Brianna said, picking herself up.  
  
"Well maybe you should watch where you're going next time!" Allure snapped, dusting herself off.  
  
"What bug crawled up your ass?" Brianna spat back.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her, she was just really looking forward to getting to work on the equipment out there. She's got a bit of a beef with this blue-skinned girl who's also on these grounds."  
  
"Fight over a guy?" Brianna asked.  
  
"Hardly. She had the nerve to saw that I'm not a woman because I'm willing to wear a dress still!"  
  
"Dare I ask?"  
  
"Al and she are both princess' by birth."  
  
"Royal family feud then?" Brianna ventured.  
  
"Nope, though I've got plenty of reason to dislike the whole lot of them."  
  
"So you're fighting over a stupid comment?" Brianna asked, sounding disappointed.  
  
"That's just the straw dear," Allura growled.  
  
"I see..."  
  
NaTal pulled herself back up into a sitting position on the roof of the main building of the school.  
  
"Where is she? That little bimbo might be a coward but even she's not this chicken! Where could she be hiding?"  
  
"Hey there!" someone yelled behind her, "what'cha doin'?"  
  
"If you were trying to sneak up on me, you did one of the worst jobs I've ever come across!"  
  
"Sheesh! What's your problem?"  
  
"Got a lot on my mind! What do you care?"  
  
"I'm just a caring kind of person, that's all,"  
  
"You're after something, you can't get something like that past a member of Drule royalty, we are taught better then that!"  
  
"So you're a princess, huh?" the new comer said, grinning devilishly.  
  
"You just better back the fuck off!" NaTal growled, reaching for her sword. "What's your name, anyways?"  
  
"Names Fatora! And yours?" she asked slyly.  
  
"NaTal," NaTal growled, closing her eyes and lying back down.  
  
"Sounds exotic!" Fatora said, planting herself next to the blue- skinned beauty, "Where're you from?"  
  
"If I tell you, will it get you to leave me alone?" NaTal asked, baring her teeth.  
  
"Not for long though!"  
  
"Very well," NaTal said with a deep sigh, "I am princess of the ninth kingdom of the Drule empire, planet Korrinoth."  
  
NaTal looked over at her unwanted companion with the simple act of opening of one eye. The woman next to her was staring wildly, her eyes glittering with wonder.  
  
"You're simply amazing to listen to! Pardon me for saying, but you're simply amazing to listen to. You sound more like a great queen of old!"  
  
"Not like I'll ever be queen," NaTal said with a huff, closing her eye.  
  
"Why not?" Futora asked, leaning closer to her companion.  
  
"Second born, second place," NaTal sighed, looking back at Futora, "Aren't you supposed to already be gone?" she demanded, a slight edge to her voice.  
  
"I like listening to you talk," Futora said, blushing very slightly.  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, I'm spoken for already, so you can just back off and find someone else!"  
  
Futora could be heard shuffling around next to NaTal. The there was a soft thud to be heard. NaTal looked over, more then a little concerned, and saw Futora bowing down next to her.  
  
"What?" she asked, sitting up and looking over at the groveling form next to her.  
  
"Please, Mistress NaTal, allow me to be your underlings, please!"  
  
"Fine, if it'll get you to shut-up!" NaTal barked before pondering the possibilities this arrangement, "Tell me, Futora, how good are you at finding out things?"  
  
"Oh, plenty!" she squealed delightedly.  
  
"Good!" NaTal purred, cupping Futora's chin in her hand, "I need you to see what you can find out about the presence of one Arusian girl by the name of Allura, you can handle that, right?"  
  
"Of coarse I can!" Futora chirped, grabbing hold of NaTal's hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Wonderful," NaTal purred again, running her fingers over the girl's face, "This will be perfict!"  
  
Hey! Another great chapter down the hatch! This time we also added representatives from the comic "Gold Digger" and the anime "El Hazard". What new developments does the next chapter hold? You're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find this juicy information, now aren't you? Well, until next time. Stay safe, don't kill anyone, and make sure you leave a review. I'd like to know what you guys want to see in this! Ja For nyo! 


End file.
